Sing
by RiriSkull
Summary: Tu únicamente recuperaste 'Una diversión para las tardes aburridas'.  Que idiota fui.   P.O.V RoyxEdward.


_**Disclamer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, únicamente a Hiromu Arakawa. **_

**Sing**

Lo habíamos decidido, comenzar otra vez… tal vez no como una pareja, o como los mejores amigos… pero para mí ya era algo… saber que te dejaba entrar de nueva cuenta a mi vida y tú a la tuya… un paso enorme que sentía que podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para ambos…

Pero que equivocado estaba. Decidimos hacer nuestras platicas vía internet, sencillo… mensajes por celular, el primer mes estuvo bien, al menos nuestro diciembre no estuvo solitario o lleno de mentiras… al menos no el mío.

Después, quise aventurarme… tenía ganas de verte. No por algo en especial, pero siempre pensé que si queríamos que esto funcionara deberíamos de poner de nuestra parte, ambos; por eso me aventuré a pedirte que nos viéramos algún fin de semana…

Tu respuesta "_See…_", vacía fue una advertencia para mí… pero estaba cegado, porque era menos doloroso ver la verdad. Me engañé. No le tomé la debida importancia… continuamos hablando, dándome cuenta que no… efectivamente no habías cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora te escudabas en la patética frase de "Ahora soy más frío…" ¿Tu ser frío? Permite que me ría… tú no sabes si quiera la mitad de lo que representa ser una persona fría… me di cuenta de que estabas siendo una persona indiferente, banal… completamente gris…

Pero tampoco quise verlo o aceptarlo… teníamos platicas demasiado triviales por el chat, casi me abofeteó la verdad al darme cuenta de que… no estábamos avanzando en lo absoluto. Me preguntaban mis amigos "¿Cómo vas con Edward?" y yo en lugar de sonreír me quedaba meditando…

¿Cómo iba?

¿_Iba_ en primer lugar?

¿Por qué sentía que mis avances no estaban resultando?

No me hacían más preguntas, no sé si era porque entendían que sólo me estaba confundiendo o porque no quería hablar del tema… el punto es que sus preguntas continuaron… hasta que una, una pregunta hecha por mi amiga Riza me dejó congelado.

-¿Y? ¿Ya se han visto? Me imagino que sí… ya van para dos meses de hablar.

¿Habernos visto? ¡Para nada! Cada vez que lo intentaba tú siempre contestabas con tu típico "_See_" que me reventaba la cabeza… que me hacía querer gritarte y quejarme porque no era justo. ¡Era el único idiota pretendiendo solucionar todo! Queriendo que todo quedara bien.

Ahí me di cuenta de que no te interesaba, no de la misma manera que tú a mí, y si bien no buscaba volver a una relación de amor contigo, porque sabía que era muy pronto, quería al menos que el interés hacia mi persona fuera el mismo… pero no, a ti no te importaba… te daba lo mismo.

Tu únicamente recuperaste 'Una diversión para las tardes aburridas'. Que idiota fui… decidí darte a probar lo mismo, si a ti no te interesaba que ambos volviéramos a ser lo de antes o al menos recuperar un poco de lo que se perdió… ¿Por qué a mí sí debería? ¿Por qué jalar la soga cuando definitivamente se debe jalar por igual?

Entonces lo decidí… te trataría indiferente, serías uno más en mi vida… nadie de importancia. Esperando así… estúpidamente, que te dieras cuenta y preguntaras… pero no.

¿Y qué hiciste en lugar de eso? Tratarme exactamente igual… si yo no profundizaba en tu vida, tú menos lo harías en la mía… si no me interesaba en tus asuntos, era obvio que tú no preguntarías por los míos. Fue otra bofetada de realidad. ¿Cuántas van? Creo que dos… y ni así quise ver lo que era demasiado obvio para ambos… y que ya todos habían comenzado a notar.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, tuve que hablarlo… y ¿Quién mejor que Maes en estos casos? Hablando sobre lo que ocurría, podía ver algo en su mirada que me advertía, pero no logré descifrar a tiempo que era… él únicamente me escuchaba.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer? Si le trato indiferente me hace lo mismo. Dijo que maduró pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo contrario… ¿Esto vale la pena? Siento que me ahogo en un enorme océano.

-Si tú piensas que lo vale, que no estas invirtiendo tu tiempo en una tontería… adelante… entonces lo vale. A lo mejor… no está listo aún y necesita un poco más de tiempo. Ya vez, tanto tú como él fueron engañados y victimas de mentiras.

-¡Pero aun así, yo no caí en ellas! Eso es lo que no termino de entender… ¿por qué él sí creyó todo eso siendo él el único que me conocía de verdad?

Maes soltó un suspiro cansado, sabía que lo tenía harto con lo mismo… con las mismas preguntas que incluso yo conocía las respuestas, pero el simple hecho de aceptarlas…significaba arruinar toda la imagen que tenía tuya… y no, no quería hacerlo… no estaba listo.

-Roy… él siempre buscaba la aceptación de todos. Así significara someterse a sí mismo, acallar sus ideas. No podemos hacer nada… así hay personas en el mundo… sombras nada más.

-Me rehúso a aceptar que él sea una simple sombra…

-Tú no puedes hacer nada respecto a eso… ya él se irá dando cuenta con el tiempo. Pero lo peor que puedes hacer, mas ahora… es exigirle… porque la situación de ustedes es muy delicada… él te cree enemigo… aún si ya "arreglaron" las cosas… para Edward tú eres el enemigo del que se tiene que cuidar, no Alphonse, ni Winly… mucho menos Ling… porque ellos tres le dicen lo que _quiere_ escuchar…

-Así que fácil es llevar la vida… todos cumpliéndote tus caprichos.

-Ya sé… pero ¿Qué se podría esperar? Aún depende de _**eso**_… deja que se encuentre, que entienda que lo que se quiere, no es siempre lo que se debe escuchar…

Aún seguía ese brillo en sus ojos, esa advertencia de algo, pero seguí sin descifrarla. Una idea llegó a mi mente. Sonreí y tras agradecerle a Maes el aguantarme la misma plática que teníamos cada que lo veía… me marché a mi casa.

Necesitabas tiempo y un pequeño empujón acerca de la confianza… tampoco podía decir que la mía estaba intacta, a diferencia tuya… yo si tengo pruebas de lo mucho que me dañaste y que tu tanto alegabas que eran otros haciéndose pasar por ti, pero tampoco quise usar eso en tu contra ¿Para qué? Para mostrarte que soy al único que se le lastimo de verdad y que tú si tomaste acciones para vengarte de chismes y mentiras que escuchabas. No… no soy tan ruin… si no lo hice antes que te veía a ti tomar acciones en mi contra y aun así tenías el cinismo de negarlo… no lo haré ahora que intento que esto se solucione…

Quise poner en marcha mi plan, apenas vi tu ventana del chat abierta saludándome con un seco "Hola", yo sonreír forzadamente y me armé de más valor para que no me afectara y continuar con lo previsto. Te saludé también y comencé…

Queriendo profundizar en tu vida, interesarme más en ella, que vieras que por mi parte si estaba el interés de querer que todo se solucionara y que al menos no se sintiera esa tensión entre nosotros… me contabas cualquier cosa en tu vida y yo actuaba como si me platicaras el suceso más maravilloso del año.

No, nunca fingí… puesto que si recordabas esos pequeños detalles significaba que para ti era importante. Me hablaste sobre un ave que querías, a mi mente pasó el estúpido capricho de comprártelo, pero seguramente lo hubieras interpretado como un intento de ganarme tu cariño a base de regalos.

No quise decir nada… después de semanas de hablar de ti, caí en la cuenta de que no preguntabas nada sobre mí… ni como me iba en mi día o lo que haría mañana… nada. Toda la conversación giraba en torno tuyo…

Fue en vano… tu no cambiaste…

Ahí me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo… que definitivamente tu no esperabas nada más que entretener tus tardes libres… y yo buscaba recuperar algo que se me escapaba cada vez más rápido de las manos…

Tu esperabas un ataque de mi parte… yo en cambio esperaba una salida contigo para poder verte…

Tu no tenías interés en conocerme otra vez… y yo ya me había dado cuenta de quien realmente eres… y puedo ahora decirlo… que el tiempo que compartimos juntos… tu siempre fuiste una mentira… nunca fuiste Edward Elric, fuiste el Edward que querías que yo aceptara… porque a eso estabas acostumbrado, a acoplarte a lo que otros querían todo con tal de saberte aceptado.

Dejé de hablarte, cosa que automáticamente imitaste… ¿Cómo había sido tu frase? ¡Ah! "Y_a comenzaré a tomar mis propias decisiones._"

Lo dudo… lo dudé la vez que me lo dijiste (aquella vez, aún con el descaro de verme a los ojos) y lo seguiré dudando hasta la fecha… porque aún sigues sin demostrarlo y no, no me refiero a venir corriendo a mis brazos, eso es lo de menos… no te daré las respuestas, eso sería injusto, debes madurar a tu tiempo y entender todo a tu ritmo…

Quisiera decirte que te esperaré… pero ni siquiera sé si tendré la fuerza para hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabemos que pasará mañana.

Tres semanas pasaron en total silencio… dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace… y si esto iba a terminar así… no quería ser yo quien lo ocasionara. No quería ser yo quien mañana se preguntara "Que tal si…" por eso decidí mandarte un mail… ocasional, tampoco quería ser hostil contigo…

Pero no lo contestaste… entonces ya no puedo hacer nada. Lo intenté todo… pero si sigo moviendo los hilos de esta telaraña sería forzar las cosas y no es lo más conveniente.

Me alejaré de ti… para que así puedas crecer…

Entendí lo que Maes intentaba decirme con miradas… "_No le interesas… deja ya la situación antes de que salgas herido…_" tarde lo descubrí… tarde me di cuenta que efectivamente no te interesaba y nunca lo hice…

No me haré el fuerte, tampoco presumiré que me seas indiferente… porque sería menospreciar todo lo que pasamos. Y lo siento… pero esa es la enorme diferencia entre los dos, mientras tu desvaloras lo que te enseñé… yo atesoro las sonrisas que tuve contigo…

Mientras tú pretendes que no te afecta esto… yo lloro en las noches gritándole a mi soledad ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

Mientras tú juegas a ser fuerte y orgulloso… yo me siento en el suelo pensando cómo hacerte ver la falta que me haces.

¿Piensas que eso es rebajarme? Si eso estás pensando permíteme decirte que efectivamente aún eres un inmaduro… porque hasta que no logres entender esto… nunca podrás salir de esa oscuridad en la que tu supuesto orgullo te encierra…

Ese golpe de realidad fue demasiado fuerte… aún intento hacerme a la idea de esto. Duele y sería estúpido de mi parte pretender que no lo hace, porque de todas maneras tres años de relación de amistad y amor no se dicen fácil… más cuando descubres que la otra persona era mentira…

¿Entonces a quien le di mi corazón por primera vez?

No, no esperen la versión de Edward, no me corresponde a mi escribirla, principalmente porque no la conozco… tal vez en algún momento de la vida tengamos la oportunidad de leerla… de momento, confórmate con esto, porque es lo que sé, es lo que siento y es lo que escribo…

**Fin…**


End file.
